Fairy Tail Come True -Elfman and Carai(OC)-chapter One
by itachifanmad
Summary: Years ago, a young girl by the name of Carai was on her first job and mission with two boys, Natsu, and Elfman. The small girl was strong but that doesn't mean that she is invincible against anything, but she got seriously injured. What has become of the small boys and the girl? Please review


The Guild was roudy as usual, Gray and Natsu fighting, Mirajane selling sone sake to the guys. It all seemed like a perfectly normal day. Lucy, for once, was scanning over the bulleton board for a job. Normaly she would have let Natsu and Happy chose the job but they were to busy, being boys and all. Lucy had Loke, or Leo, she was still pretty confused about what to call him since she had figured out that he was a celestrial spirit... anyways he was right there with her to help her pick out a job. "so, what job today Loke?" she asked the orange headed womanizer.  
Loke scanned over the board before picking up a flier. He quickly read it to himself before handing it to Lucy. "How about this job, It says all we have to do is find a girl up on some mountain in Iceberg. It says that she would not be that hard to find, and we have gray on the team." As if on pervy cue he got in her face with those creepy sparkles around his head "and if you get cold, I will be more than obliged to keep you warm, my sweet Lucy" he said with his smirk of his, causing Lucy to freak out.  
"So you got a job let me see" Natsu said suddenly behind her he took the peice of paper. He started to read over it cautionously to make sure that it wasn't to easy. He quickly stuffed the paper into his pocket, "all right, I'll go tell master that we are going to take the mission," he said and then walked off.  
Lucy, confused, she watched Natsu walk off. "whats gotten into him? I thought he would have said that the mission would be to easy." Lucy said, "the reward was so very high though... Who would pay so much just to make sure a girl isn't out in the cold area like that?" she asked, to no one in particular. Loke walked up behind her again and smiled, making Lucy sigh "I know, 'Natsu does things that no one knows why he does, but that doesn't mean that it's not for the best'. I know"  
Loke laughed "actually not even close, I was going to say that your skirt was riding up and your panties were showing. I was going to fix them for you" Lucy Immediantly started to freak out again, but she calmed down when Elfman walked up to the board, he looked over it but he did not look satisfied with what he found. She actually thought that she could see tears in his eyes.  
Out of nowhere, Elfman punched the board "where is it!? Where is that goddamned job flier!?" he yelled.  
The hair on Lucy's necks seemed to hace stood up "w-what job flier?" she asked nervously. "Was it the one about the girl on the mountains of iceberg?" She asked, only to have a fist land right by her head making her shriek out in panic. There was pain in his eyes, almost as much as she had seen when ever the subject of his little sister came up.  
"Lucy, please don't tell me Natsu took the paper... Please" he said, despiration in his voice. "I need that job," he said making sure that she knew he wasn't kidding.  
"Hey Lucy! Lets go, the girly on the mountain wont wait for us forever you know!" Natsu said in his loud voice walking down the tables to where they were. Seeing Elfmans tears he started to get more serious. "Hey big guy, whats wrong? Did something happen?" the pink haired boy asked worried.  
Elfman, forgeting all sense of pride that he had, got on his knees and folded his hands together. "Natsu, please take me with you in this mission with you!" he begged. Everyone staired in disbelieve at what was happening, even Natsu and Gray. "Please, Erza is sick right now so you have room for another person on the team right? Please I am begging you! Let me go!"  
"E-E-Elfman! Get ahold of yourself!" Mirajane begged of her brother "Natsu..." she said pulling, no actually pulling isnt the right word, dragging the boy over to the bar. "Listen Natsu, I want you to talk Elfman with you, you see, you remember Carai, don't you?" A look of shock over came Natsu as he took a step back from her. "Yeah... you remember her." she said solemly. "the thing is, he really thinks that, maybe, that girl could be Carai."  
"That... Thats impossible." Natsu was shaking "but, she was...We, I saw her when she..." His hands balled into fists. "I saw her fall into a bottomless abyss! She can't be alive, not anymore..." he yelled at Mira. The guild went silent, everyone stairing, knowing exactly who was being skpoken about, well, everyone but Lucy.  
Elfman slowly stood up, "Shut up! If I know anything about that girl she is stronger than any real man!" he spoke up, rubbing his tears away on his sleeve. He looked much stronger and determined now. "I know that she is alive so please, just let me go with you."  
Natsu looked down as if he was really thinking about it. When he looked up, there were no longer tears in his eyes but a deep admiration. "Alright, Lucy, you stay here and watch over Erza as Elfman and I go on the mission, don't worry about the reward. There will be more than enough mouney to pay for all of your rent." he said he looked at Elfman and then happy and gave a grin, "now I'm all fired up"

At Iceberg.  
All alone in this icey land, stood a girl. Hail and large clumps of snow were falling and at fast pace, but yet, refused to hit her as her long green hair and braid flew in the wind. She opened her blue eyes as she staired out into the white void of nothingness. Looking at the ground, it was almost as if she could hear that day. Years ago, It was her first mission, and her last job. Holding her hand up to the mark of her old guild on her face as it started.  
..."Don't blame yourself Elfman" the voice echoed in her brain, "I got hurt because I wasn't strong enough. It's not like I died or anything" pictures started to form in her head. She was so small, walking along the snowy path, natsu melting the snow in front of them so they could walk. "I'm just glad you, a big strong man was there for me," the face was filled with happiness. Her eye was covered with ice, it was cut and ripped open in her battle.  
The young Elfman still had tears in his eyes, "but I still let you get hurt, I promised lisanna and master that I would protect you!" The girls younger self smiled and grabbed his hand. Just then, it was like Natsu's fire was to much for the ice, it began to crack. "Get off the ice, both oth you!" Elfman said, making sure to keep is voice down. He started to run the opposide Direction from Natsu, leaving her not knowing where to go. "Carai! get off the ice now!"  
The girl began to run right about to be home free, the ice collapsed from underneath her. Grabbing onto the thin ledge of ice she tried to pull herself up. When that fail tears fell from her eyes, "Help me! Elfman, Natsu!" Suddenly the Ice cracked between her palms, ripping open the skin and causeing excrushiating pain. "Please I can't hold on much longer!" Before they boys could even get to her her hands, bloody and sore, but, not cold and numb, slipped off the ice, causing her to fall.  
As darkness surounded her, she started seeing less and less of the boys. Screaming as she fell, she was possitive that they couldn't hear her. It felt like she has been falling forever until, finally she hit the ground, or something like it. It felt... warm. "ah, hot!" she said, trying to stand back up onto her feet, finding that impossible. While trying to keep consciousness, she felt weak. "ice breath, I've gotta use ice breath!" She spoke, struggling to sit up she took a deep breath in and exhaled out a large, icey blow, covering the hot ground in a solid thin block of ice under her.  
Laying down she could see something moving in the distance, She couldn't tell what it was, but quite frankly she was to wounded to care. she let her eyes drift closed and whispered softly "Don't blame yourself elfman..."...  
Coming back to reality she felt that her tears froze on her face and her hand. she walked back into the cave that she was staying in, she had forgotten how it felt living up here, on the surface. The pealed the ice off her face, looking down at it she ran her ringers over the bubble like ice that was bigger than the rest of the tears. the drops were frozen in time, and sometimes it still felt like she was frozen in time. She doubted that she would ever have the ability to find her way around again.  
She had gotten stronger, yes, but she has also forgotten the place she loved the most, even if she was able to see them again they probably wouldn't reconize her. She spent the last six years trying to get out of the hot, dark place, but she also took some advanced training in the heat down there, learning to combine the two types of magic, fire and ice. Turning two opposite types of magic into one to create an ultimat form of the two.  
Though, there has always been something missing from her heart. The thought of the guild, and her friends, it always tore her apart. "Hey, she should be around here right? Hey is that a cave?" Someone had been speaking, it broke her from her train of thought. Standing up quickly, she created a type of hiding place at the roof of the cave and jumped in it. Waiting for the people who have woundered into the cave. Upon seeing them she almost gasped, tears started swelling up in her eyes. 'I can't let them see me' she thought.  
Natsu looked around. "Thats strange..." he said kneeling down and picking up something frozen. "Hey, Elfman, don;t these look like tears?" He asked holding up the branches of frozen water with little bulbs on the ends. Natsu also started sniffing around. "It... It smells like someone is close," he said walking around before standing right in the middle of the room, "strange, the smell is strongest right here... Maybe I should have brought lucy, she would have Virgo with her, I bet they are underground"  
Sweating nervously, Carai gluped before jumping down, about to land a icey-hot blow of fire and ice right onto his head. Just when she was about to hit him, her wrists were caught, but her body still swung and hit Natsu in the back, causing him to fall forwards. "Oh no! Let me go!" She cried, slashing around she was throwing her head around to release her hair from its braid and cover the mark on her face. She looked over seeing the suprised look on the bigger guys face, he was also blushing furiously. She looked back down again. "I'm sorry... Elfman..."


End file.
